Electronic devices include devices such as laptop computing devices, smart phones, wearable devices, desktop computing devices, cellular telephones, mobile computing devices, tablet computing devices, and so on. Many electronic devices include one or more electronic components such as circuit boards enclosed by one or more housings or other enclosures.
Typically, the electronic components may be operable to perform various of the functions of the electronic device. Similarly, the housings or other enclosures provide structural support to protect the electronic components from impacts, environmental contaminants, and so on.
As technology progresses, many electronic devices are designed to be smaller, lighter, and/or include more and/or more advanced components. The components that are included in an electronic device may contribute to size, weight, and cost of the electronic device.